


Promises

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Promises

“Better watch your mouth, Romanoff, or else next time I'm going to kick your ass.”

“Aw Steve,  ** don’t make promises you can’t keep.” **

Tony smiled as he heard his boyfriend and their teammate coming back from their workout. A short while later, a familiar pair of arms wrapped around his middle. “Morning babe. Eggs should be ready soon. Nat!” He called over his shoulder, “If you eat all of my bacon, I'll make JARVIS play Itsy Bitsy Spider wherever you are, and that’s a promise I  _ can _ keep.”

He felt Steve’s smile against his shoulder, “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”


End file.
